


Love-Tainted Water

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Hogwarts has found its water tainted with Amortentia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/gifts).



Everyone was "falling in love" these days. The school's water supply was, somehow, infected with Amortentia and Merlin-knows-what-else, probably some intensifying potion. Everybody, students and teachers alike, go around declaring undying love to everybody else, and kissing became a much more common sight. Harry's noticed some strange behavior(McGonagall and Sprout making out was something he really didn't need to see)and what was irritating him was that students, from first to seventh years, were flinging themselves at him and reciting all sorts of embarrassing things. +

Harry was currently under the Invisibility Cloak, desperately hiding from some determined Hufflepuff girl intent on having him in her bed, and runs back to his dormitory. It's no use, he knows, his dorm-mates will also be making love-eyes at him, but it's better than nothing. Ron and Hermione, although normally very in love, are now insane and shagging just about everywhere, so no help there.  
He shudders, wishing Voldemort was here to kill him(and oh wow, proof of insanity is here)just so he can get away with it, when someone knocks on the door.  
Sighing, he threw off the cloak and opened the door. There stood Draco Malfoy, but aged over the war. Now he wasn't the bumptious asshole he once was. He actually looked...insecure?  
But that was ridiculous. In all his life he'd never seen Malfoy insecure. What was it?  
"Can I have a word, Potter?" Malfoy asks. And Harry thinks about pushing him out, but they're not children anymore and it's about time he acted mature when it came to Malfoy. So he says, "Sure", and the Slytherin comes in and sits on Ron's bed(Harry has an image of Ron fainting and tries not to laugh).  
"I-"  
Harry already knows what's next. "Let me guess, you've loved me since we met and just couldn't say it to me until now, because so many other people have."  
Malfoy nods, all of a sudden looking even more shy, almost afraid.  
"Well, I'm sorry Malfoy, but I do not-repeat, do not-have the time for this speech. I suggest you go back to your dorm and lie down for a little while, it should pass soon." Surprisingly, the blond obeys, but it's almost reluctant and Harry can tell he's got more to say, but it's all the same anyway-the love is true, there's nothing sudden about the feeling, la-la-la.  
"I can't believe I confessed to Seamus," Dean groans, burying his face in his hands, and then lifts his head up as Seamus snogs him. From beside him Ron laughs, saying that he's tried to grope Neville so really, that was no big deal. Hermione smiles at this, pecking him on the cheek and eliciting catcalls from Seamus and Neville, who was the only person who managed to stay relatively sane(although he did gain a new girlfriend, Hannah). Finally, Harry says, "So Malfoy came into my dormitory the other day..." And the boys all gasp very, very loudly, but Hermione's jaw drops and she blinks at him.  
"Harry!"  
"Hmm?" He turns around to look at her utterly shocked expression, one she seldom has on but which he finds quite pretty when she does. "What is it, Hermione?"  
"You...do realize Malfoy doesn't drink the school water, right?" she says. "Muggle-infected, he calls it...and he's been walking around with red-rimmed eyes lately..."  
Harry gapes at her. "WHAT?"  
"Go talk to him, mate, you might have caused some serious emotional havoc," Ron says, whacking him on the head(and Harry wonders what got into Ron to make him care about Malfoy's emotional status). "Not now," he adds hastily, but Harry's already running through the corridors after the familiar blond head.  
He finally catches up with Malfoy in an empty(and very stuffy and dark)corridor, who glares at him with those no longer arrogant red-rimmed grey eyes. "You didn't know, Malfoy? There was Amortentia in the school's water...which I just found out you don't drink." Then he smiles a little, both bitter and amused. "So...I'm sorry. I never thought I'd say that to you."  
Then he runs again.  
"Potter!" he hears Malfoy call behind him, and a hand pulls his robe until he falls backward.  
"Yes, Malfoy?"  
Then he hears what is obviously a practiced speech, but still rings with emotion in the wrong places and is so genuinely said that Harry thinks, Who is this person?  
"So..." a pause, and then the blond continues, "I love you. I..." another pause. "I always did. You were right on one thing, since we met." At this Harry smiles because he certainly didn't act head-over-heels back then. "At the Yule Ball I almost hit Patil in the face because I was so jealous." Then a little smile. "Still, I suppose it doesn't matter now."  
Harry thinks over their past. Sometimes he thinks he didn't hate Malfoy, sometimes he did. Perhaps-  
"Potter?"  
Harry put up a finger, indicating silence, before asking, "So, Malfoy...go with me to Hogsmeade tonight?" A bubble of laughter. "As a date?"  
Malfoy smiles and Harry thinks he could get used to the expression. "Dream on, Potter."  
And Harry leans in to kiss him until Malfoy pants "yes" against his ear.


End file.
